Urban 3
Transcript DIVING OFF THE MALLTOWERS - 12/02/2075 posted by Cenunos So I've been getting a lot of questions from my readers, and some of you were asking me what exactly a malltower is. I didn't realize we were the only ones who had them. Rather then tell you just exactly what's in one I thought we'd go explore one for you. As always, the Lamb will be your video guide as attached below and if you want more perspective I think Mazer and Alex put up their posts today. As for the rest of you, who might not be so inclined, I'll show you the best parts of a malltower. First off, I'm a Central kid, which means I live near the Bravern-Lincoln-Bell Square tower block. What we have here are three towers, each nearly a hundred stories (the Bravern itself is 105). All around the base of them are auto-dealerships and the things the city needs. The first few floors are police stations, courthouses, and some other things that are important to the city. We went to the Lincoln tower, and I realized that even just listing the shops would take all day. Instead, here are some of the interesting bits. Floor 36 to 38 is one huge park, with viewing decks in the center and benches on the ground, every wall is open glass which used to look out on the city but now just look out at the office buildings around. You can still see some of the water and where the lake used to be from the north side though. Just below that on 35 is a huge square room divided into four massive rooms, each one containing a moveable directory for the rest of the tower. There are local branches of big chain stores, grocery stores, everything you could want. We passed by a couple theaters, one on 25 and one on 41. It was tough to keep exploring, there were some good things playing: The Rainening; Blue City, Dark Lights; Hale Hyperion: Part III;. But I'm glad we kept going, we got up near the top of the mall and found an empty floor - 57, only a few lights on and empty spaces where shops should have been. Turns out some people were squatting there, and had set up a black market. Some guy gestured us over in the corner and offered us a strange collection of things, which must've been stuff he collected from a while back. One of the items that caught our eye, a wingsuit, used in BASE jumping. The whole crew pitched in to buy it and they told me I could take the first ride. So we took the elevator up, through the living levels until we hit 98, where the penthouses start. Thankfully there were emergency stairs to get us up to the roof. I got the suit on and cinched the belts (it was a little large for me). This is Alex taking over because Cernunos doesn't remember what happened next. She jumped off the side of the building and put her wings out, glided for a little while around the building. When she came back into our sight something had happened and she was dropping fast. A little too sharp of a turn and she slammed through a building across the way. Broke a couple windows and a couple bones as well. Lost most of her blood, too. So she is set up in a hospital and is posting this from her laptop. Check out the footage, because that was pretty damn necro.